Generally, fuel cell systems employ a hydrogen-rich gas for power generation. Certain fuels, while rich in hydrogen, may also contain sulfur. Fuels with sulfur may form hydrogen sulfide and sulfur oxide during reformation by the fuel cell system. Hydrogen sulfide and sulfur oxide are generally detrimental to fuel reforming units and fuel cell performance, as hydrogen sulfide and sulfur oxide contaminate the reformer and fuel cell catalysts. Certain methods for desulfurization can involve the use of an adsorbent, which can add undesirable weight and require routine maintenance to replace the used absorbent.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for fuel desulfurization, which does not require the use of an absorbent, thereby reducing system weight and maintenance requirements. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.